


AC Day 8: A Morning

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [8]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 8, F/M, Illidan is a demon hiding in human form, Just a sneak peak of the characters, Maiev is human, Modern AU, Will get its own fic in 2019, urban fantasy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Illidan believed it would finally be the end of this human but as he wake up that morning, he realized that maybe he was wrong.





	AC Day 8: A Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure I would share it this month but why not in the end.  
> This is going to be part of a project I'm currently calling: "Modern AU". This should be a really long fic as it's currently taking me quite some times to plan everything.  
> In short, this is a AU set in a modern setting where humans and demons are on a secret war. Maiev, a human, is hunting demon and her worse enemy, Illidan, the leader of a powerful clan of demons. This will be obviously a slow burn, enemies-to-friends-to-lover with way too much world-building for my own good ^^'
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this little sneak peak into that universe and I hope I'll be able to start publish it in 2019.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking at the roof above him. It was so weird. For the first time in forever, he felt at peace and couldn’t even remember if he had dreamed. It made him smile. He believed it would never happen. And finally, he became aware of Maiev in his arms.

The young woman was quietly sleeping on his chest, her hair falling all over her face. Their legs were intertwined and he was holding her, even if he was sure that the last thing he saw before falling asleep, was her on the other side of the sofa. How did they end up in each other arms was a mystery he didn’t want to resolve.

In his human form, they weren’t really different from each other. About the same height, they were liking their long hair in ponytail, muscles and a slight disdain for clothes when they were comfortable. And as he looked at her, unaware of the danger he could represent, he realized he could use the moment to transform back and crushed her. He could also strangle her or rip her heart out. It would have been so easy and the Warden Shadowsong would be finally dead.

But he didn’t do anything.

Instead, he leaned down, smelling her hair, trying to memorize it. It was a nice little scent of fruit and one smaller clue that she wasn’t the killing machine he thought. She was indeed taking care of herself. He put back a few strands of hair behind her ears, showing him her face. For once, she wasn’t looking angry or lost in her thought, thinking about her hunt. She was peaceful, almost smiling.

For a moment, he thought of kissing her head but a sudden vibration coming from his pocket interrupted his thoughts. He took out his phone and saw eight missed call, four vocal messages, and seventeen written messages. The last one was from Anlya.

“the duck are you!!!!????” was written, followed by almost a thousand of angry faces and he chuckled at the obvious autocorrect from her phone.

The others messages weren’t that different. They seemed to be really worried and he had to remember he had planned a meeting for the evening with his Illidari to talk about their next attack. Then, Maiev sent him a message to ask if he wanted a coffee. And before he could realize it, he was already in front of her door, a cake from their favorite bakery with him. They ended up on her sofa, watching some stupid show about “demons” and she was correcting every single information. He loved it more than he would never admit it.

It suddenly clicked in his mind that the television was still on, showing some poor picture of what was a demon. It had been so clearly faked that he couldn’t stop a little laugh out of his mouth. If only they knew they were real…

Illidan stopped looking at the screen and went back to Maiev, still sleeping in his arms. And as he was getting back into a comfortable position, he realized how wrong everything was.

He had the possibility to get rid of the most annoying human he never met and finally be free from her hunt but he wasn’t doing anything. Worst, even if he had no reason, he acted all friendly with her and…Did he really smell her hair? Did he really think for a moment of kissing her head?

What was wrong with him?!

Gently, he moved out from the sofa and put her back in it, making sure to not wake her. Then, he made his way to the kitchen, ready to put his head underwater to clear his mind and finally understanding what was going through it. He put his head backward, his wet hair falling everywhere on his shoulders, wetting everything. But no, still unclear.

Maybe he was still a little too sleepy. He looked at the mugs, drying on the sink. He took one, the “World’s Okayest Best Friend” in his hands. His mug. He could still hear her laugh when she gave it to him, and how she said she immediately thought of him when she saw it that she had to buy it. He smiled once again and pour some coffee in it. He put the water to boil and began to whistle a song he heard earlier, looking at the second mug. Her own with a middle finger under, so every time she would drink it, she would give it to anyone watching her. When he heard the boiler signaling the water was hot, he took the other mug, quickly pour coffee in it and then, put the water in both mugs.

When he went back to the living room, he saw Maiev slowly waking up, trying to see where she was, all peacefulness now removed from her face. He went back to sit on the sofa and handed her the mug.

“Good morning.” He simply said, smiling.                                           

“Good morning.” She responded, trying to smile as she took the mug.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
>  Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
>  Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
>  You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
